Jenny's Chores
by Artemis Tano
Summary: This is a series of very smexy stories of Jenny 'helping' Vastra blow off some stress by- well, making Jenny scream and squirm. Is yuri, not too explicit, but interspecies so kinda weird. Lot of…tonguing involved. Love this pairing, wish there were more episodes with them in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- not a lot of plot, and kinda tame compared to some of my other stuff. One of my first yuris, please no hateful comments, it's interspecies and Vastra's dominating, so it's kinda hard to make it too explicit without going on rape, and I feel to much respect for their characters to do that. It is ****_slightly_**** rapish, but Jenny does serve Vastra, and gets almost as pleasure as she does from this. So… please enjoy!**

Jenny's back hit the wall, making her grunt. She felt the tongue slid over her neck, follow by two hands grasping her hips and pressing her back. She moaned as the tongue slid under her collar, around the back of her neck and down to her stomach. The hands slid up to her arms, pinning them back to her sides as the tongue wrapped around her. It was wet, soft and made Jenny shiver as it wrapped tighter and tighter with every slither around her. She grunted as it tightened suddenly, squeezing out her breath.

She started taking shorter breaths as it squeezed tighter, knowing that her pain would drive her sadistic master mad. She gasped as it clamped down, cutting off all her breath. She staggered slightly and the pressure disappeared as Vastra realized it has been too much. Jenny straightened back up and put her hands on Vastra's elbows as she regained her breath. She smiled when she could breath normally again, and said, "It's okay, ma'am. I know you're feeling… _eager _today, and I'm happy to-to _help,_ if you'd like…" She was cut off with Vastra kissing her, an answer that required no words.

It wasn't the first time Jenny had "_helped_" Vastra with her stress, and although it was mainly for her mistress, Jenny took pleasure it in as well, and they both knew. Vastra grabbed her collar roughly and broke off the kiss, dragging her to her bedroom. Jenny stumbled and crashed on top of the bed when Vastra half threw her into the room. She sat up dizzily, but was forced back down when Vastra climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

They kissed again, Jenny reaching up to take a gentle hold of her master's shoulders. She swallowed a squeak when Vastra's hand trailed down her side and started rubbing her thigh. She shifted back, trying to break the kiss to get a word in, but Vastra pushed against her until her back hit the headboard. Vastra used the momentary distraction to her advantage, pinning her once again(she does love dominating those silly mammals) and pulling back from the kiss. She pressed her forehead against Jenny's and let her tongue slide out of her mouth and across her chin. She felt Jenny's pulse, beating wildly in excitement, as her tongue wound it's way around her neck and between her shoulder blades.

She constricted her tongue slightly and watched with delight as a small whimper escaped Jenny's lips, making her close her eyes. She loosened it and extended it more, rubbing her way down Jenny's lower back, loving the shivers and occasional small squeaks she got from her maid. She felt a small increase in pulse as her tongue slipped underneath the line of Jenny's pants, wrapping around the band that marked where her underwear began. She shifted Jenny's arms above her head, holding them both down with one hand.

Her other hand went to the area just below Jenny's neck, trailing down and over her breasts lightly, reaching her inner thigh. She bit back a moan as Jenny squealed, the high pitched noise turning her on even more. (By now, you may have noticed that Vastra prefers hearing Jenny's reactions rather than having her own body teased. She's very sadistic, as you may have gathered from all the choking and whatnot.) She pulled Jenny's shirt out and slid her hand over her stomach, feeling her breath rise and fall rapidly.

She slid her back out, smiling at the longing moan it dragged out of her partner, then started unbuttoning Jenny's shirt. She got impatient and ripped the last three buttons of, earning an annoyed huff from her partner. "That was on of my f-favorite s-shir-" she cut herself off with a moan as Vastra's hand slid up and started rubbing around her chest wrappings, warming and taunting her. She winced slightly as Vastra's fingernails scraped her skin and cut through half the bandage wrap, making her wait.

Vastra slid her tongue farther down, toying with the band of her underwear. She slid her tongue in on the side, then did some tricky maneuvering to uncoil it from around Jenny's neck. This gave her more to work with, and boy did she use it. Jenny cried out as it slithered quickly down the side of her thigh, across her leg, and wrapped around her upper leg. She tightened it again and listened to Jenny yell as the pain and lust filled her. She loosened her tongue again and Jenny's head dropped back against the headboard, panting.

She stiffened and moaned again as Vastra's tongue uncurled slightly and shifted up farther on her leg, brushing against some hair. It unwound more and Jenny bit back a scream as the end of it slipped on the inside of her leg, back to her stomach, then down to where her hair began. Vastra noticed her expression and began to rub her tongue around, reaching Jenny's soft spot right below her belly button.

Jenny finally shrieked with laughter as Vastra's tongue tickled her for nearly five minutes. When she stopped, Jenny slumped down slightly, tears streaming from her eyes and her breath hitching. Vastra uncurled her tongue from her lower body, then leaned back from her maid, watching her struggle to regain her posture. She slid up and crossed her legs, grasping the sides of her shirt then pausing. "Pardon me, ma'am but… are we… _done _for today?"

Vastra smiled evilly. "Oh no, not quite yet, my dear. I feel as though I've been rather hard on you with the amount of chores I've forced on you," she said, holding up a hand to stop Jenny's adamant response. "So I've decided that since I need some stress relief, I will do both you and I a favor by working you so hard, you won't be able to do any chores tomorrow." Jenny blinked then turned pink as she realized what Vastra meant. "T-thank you, ma'am, b-but if you don't w-want to-" "Do be quiet Jenny, when you worry your pheromones's smell changes slightly. They taste fine as they are, so please, just continue to scream and wail deliciously." Jenny's mouth hung open as Vastra stated this so calmly, like reading from a book. "I-I see. I'm sorry ma'am. I'll j-just go wait over-here…" she shrugged her shirt the rest of the way off and retreated to the corner of the bed, giving her master space as she stared into the fireplace.

**This'll pick back up right when Vastra goes back for second, so don't worry. I can't publish it all right now, but it should be up soon. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey evry1! What's up? Hope you weren't waiting too long, but I had HW to do, so… that sucked. Anyway! Back to the story of loyal, obedient mammal Jenny, who is currently **_**pleasuring **_**(two-way street, really) her master, the lovely and fearsome lizard-lady Vastra.**

Vastra stretched, working her shoes off at the corner of the bed. She placed them by a chair and looked back over at Jenny. She was half-asleep, her skin dappled with sweat and tongue marks. She yawned and turned over, catching Vastra's eye. Vastra licked her lips and Jenny's eyes went wide as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Ma'am do y-" She was silenced by Vastra's finger pressing against her lips, holding her there while she slid closer to her. "Shhh, little mammal. I'm still the dominant species here." Jenny nodded quickly, as she already knew this. Vastra removed her finger and shifted back, shoving Jenny until she was down on her back and Vastra was above her on all fours.

She leaned down and caught Jenny in a kiss, closing her eyes as the mammal's pheromones began to leak out again. She hooked her fingers under Jenny's pant line, making her breath hitch slightly. She placed her other hand on top of Jenny's stomach, slowly dragging her claws across it, making her prey shiver. She moaned when Vastra twisted her hand suddenly and pressed down, forcing a good third of the breath from her body. She pulled that hand away and placed it by Jenny's side, pinning one of her arms down.

Her fingers dug further under Jenny's waistline, feeling the soft skin there. She ran her fingers along the side around to the front of her pants, sliding her fingers down farther. She started salivating at the shrill whimper that came from her mammal as her fingers rubbed across the fabric separating her fingers from her hair. Vastra _tsked_ impatiently and moved her hands to the buttons of Jenny's pants.

She inhaled, taking in the sweet smell coming from Jenny's pores and the sound of her squeals (as well as an occasional whimper, by now we all know Jenny is rather… _noisy _during… all this, which is exactly what Vastra likes(thank god)) as she worked on the buttons. She inhaled again and found that the smell was not as strong this time.

She pulled her hand back and leaned away slightly, frowning. Jenny opened her eyes and looked up in surprise at her, tilting her head slightly sideways. "Ma'am is- is something wrong?"

Vastra laughed lightly, then placed her hands on either side of Jenny's head. "No, little mammal, although I do wish you would speed up with your pheromones. They're taking slightly longer than normal." She leaned in close, startling Jenny. "Do I honestly have to try and make you squeal more?"

"N-no ma'am, I just- I uh…" by this time poor Jenny was rather confused, and blushing quite profoundly. "I-if you'd like, I suppose you could- what I mean is- well, you have a… slightly _rough _manner of… _extracting pleasure_, so to say, yet I can sense you holding back… I guess what I'm saying is- well, I'm your maid, so my primary purpose… and you always say dominant species, so…"

Vastra watched with amusement as Jenny stumbled over her words, not quite making sense to herself. "Do shut up dear, I believe I understand, but while you sit there and stammer-" She crouched back over her and narrowed her eyes- "I do grow impatient. And I hope you remember that this time, the prey permitted the predator. I'll try my best not to kill you."

**Okay, time for the twist! I feel kinda lazy, and just popped some blood vessels in my hands earlier today, so I don't wanna write a lot. But never fear! I'm going to do what I did last chapter and continue this story, BUT- it will have three different endings! Yep. I'll make three different endings starting from right here. I wanted to end this many different ways, so I will! The first one will be like the first, guiltily pleasuring but not exactly explicit. The second will be more… abusive. Vastra will go a bit overboard with the sadistic. The last one… will be a bowl of hot lemons with steam and smexiness coming out of it.(I'll try. ;)) Anyway, sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but anyways… happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ending(or pt. 3) #1! This one is like the first, quote "guiltily pleasing to read but not explicit.". I like this style more as I'm not in an extremely pervy mood(to see what happens when I am, go to Naughty Naruto on my page), and it's two girls I like and respect a lot. Enjoy! "Hello. I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time. And this is my wife."- from "The Snowmen" LOL Vastra!**

Jenny tensed, knowing that something was about to happen. Madame Vastra normally didn't warn Jenny that something was going to hurt unless it was _really _gonna hurt. She opened her mouth to ask what she was planning to do, but found the question swallowed by a hungry kiss. She softened as Vastra began to run her claws gently through her hair, sending little tingles through her skull. She felt her shift again, and winced as Vastra's knees were placed on her legs and hips, pinning her legs. She felt Vastra break the kiss, and one of her hands went to Jenny's head, turning it gently to the side.

Jenny shivered and closed her eyes again as she felt that Vastra was slowly running her tongue over her neck. She strained against the legs that pinned her, but with one arm stuck underneath her and the other in Vastra's iron grip, she was helpless. Not that she had any current problem with the situation. She let out a small keening noise as Vastra's tongue flicked over the pressure point at the back of her neck. Noticing the reaction, Vastra slid her tongue back to the spot and pressed down hard.

The reaction was instantaneous- Jenny shrieked, arching her back and tensing all her muscles. Vastra flicked her tongue around to keep herself from drooling over the sound as her mammal thrashed underneath her, straining against the pressure. Vastra hissed with displeasure and wrapped her tongue around the arm she had been pinning, tightening her grip and bringing it up to Jenny's head. She pulled the arm down so it was at an odd angle under Jenny's head, the tip of Vastra's tongue teasing her palm.

Vastra suddenly dropped from her elbows onto Jenny's stomach, winding her as Vastra's full weight landed on top of her. Vastra slid her claws around Jenny's stomach, keeping her arm in check with her tongue. She shifted her weight back so she was eye level with Jenny's stomach, then slid one claw in the gap made by her missing buttons. Jenny squinted and looked down at Vastra's sly face as she felt more claws reach the area that was barely covered by her underwear.

Vastra pulled her tongue tighter, making Jenny grunt as her arm was pulled down further behind her head. She started shifting her tongue around so that she would have more left to continue teasing Jenny's neck. While she did that, her eyes and claws were focusing on Jenny's underwear. She was running her claws under the bands, teasing her with small touches and the occasional sniff. She finally slipped a claw completely under it, watching as her prey's torso went rigid.

She watched with amusement as Jenny tried to move her arms, arching her back and whimpering softly as the claw moved in a slow circle around her private area, messing with her hair. She added two more fingers, eventually using her other hand to pull Jenny's pants off completely, leaving her in her underwear. Jenny was breathing heavily, her eyes shut tight as she felt Vastra's tongue slide around that point at the back of her neck. She knew what she was planning, she was just dying of anticipation. Vastra blew on her stomach to get her attention, then raised an eyebrow. Jenny took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

Vastra pressed down with her tongue at the same time as she slid one finger down and into Jenny. Jenny couldn't reacted any less if she had wanted to- she screamed at the top of her lungs, a shrill noise that nearly made Vastra lose it. She pressed her finger in harder and Jenny gasped, panting heavily as she tried to regain her breath. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as Vastra's tongue began winding it's way all around her body, constricting her slowly. She whimpered as she felt it reach Vastra's fingers, then let out a moan as it began to lick the liquid leaking out of her. Her muscles went slack and she collapsed as she finished her oragasm, trying to regain her breath. Vastra yanked her finger out and quickly had her tongue start lapping up all of what came out, making Jenny cringe.

Vastra pulled her tongue back in her mouth and pushed herself up, crawling over Jenny's slack body. She was half-asleep, her hair falling out of her bun and her eyes glazed over. Vastra slowly lowered herself onto her, then twisted her head slightly, alighting a small flicker of fear in Jenny's eyes as she saw what she was going to do. "Ma'am-" was a far as she got before Vastra's teeth clamped down on her neck, the bite marks overlapping with the old sets. Jenny grabbed her underwear and pulled it back up before Vastra's leg almost hit her. She moaned as the pressure increased, knowing that this was Vastra's was of marking and claiming her. She had done it four times before, and Jenny couldn't show her neck anywhere anymore. She kept getting odd looks whenever people saw them. Ah well. The only downside of being a lesbian Silurian's mammal.

**Ta-da! Felt a bit pervy so I added the finger bit, may do another guilty pleasuring part. I'm gonna have to shove the next chapter off a bit, I'm behind on my Naruto and LingFan stories. GOMENASAI EVERYONE! I'M VERY LAZY AND A BIT STRESSED!**


End file.
